Falcor Principality
Lore Falcor is a nation of peace loving griffons that broke away from the Griffonian Empire 'after it collapsed. Under Princess Maximilliana, they seized an opportunity to pursue their own interests. Its ruling family had provided stability and harmony to the country for its short existence, that is, until the day 'Wingbardy 'arrived on their doorstep, demanding new land. They fought a long and bloody war that, in the end, would cost millions of lives and rob the Principality of its crown jewel, the capitol city of Falcor. With it's capitol lost, army smashed and citizens divided, the Principality began to spiral into political unrest. The Princess must act quickly to address these issues, lest her country fall into chaos. The ruling party of Falcor, the 'Principality and People' party, is attempting to take a more defensive position, sticking to the status quo as much as possible. While many wish to beat back Wingbardy and retake Falcor, the Princess reasons that diplomacy and maintaining good relations with the nation's neighbours is the best way to preserve the Principality's independence. With internal strife taking hold of the nation, Joaquin Picasso, leader of the Falcor Reclaimation Front as well as Falcor's resident fascist party has taken advantage of the nation's instability to instill a sense of revanchism in the griffons of the Principality. Along with this, Joaquin espouses a strong stance against the communist influences coming from the east, in order to truly keep Falcor safe. Falcor's end seems emminent, it will take a firm claw to guide them throught these troubled times. Starting Situation Falcor, much like the smaller counties of Central Griffonia, have not really progressed past age of Feudalism, with much of their population effectively being serfs, subserviant to the higher classes. This has a fairly significant effect on their nation's productivity and research capabilities. However, the nation's crippling illiteracy rate has an even more pronounced effect on these problems. Adding on top of that the nation's high poverty rate, you find yourself in a fairly awful position, especially in comparison to your biggest threat, Wingbardy. Threats and Opportunities '''Wingbardy - '''The Principality's biggest rival and threat, Wingbardy starts out as a significant threat. With your complete lack of manpower at the start of the game, plus them having a significantly larger and better equiped army than you, add on top of that the fact they specifically have focuses where they ask to annex you, ''or else, matching Wingbardy's strength and, eventually, pushing them back is going to be your biggest priority at the start. Keep in mind that Wingbardy has a significant navy, one of the better one's at the start of the game, while your navy is... there? Make sure to keep your ports sealed up to stop them from just heading around your lines. 'Griffonian Empire - '''After the Empire consolidates itself into a cohesive state, they will very quickly build up and come after its southern neighbours, including you. This will happen during the mid 1010's most likely. If Equestria is still alive at this point, they will most likely guarantee you, or will have already joined a war against the Empire. Again, make sure to keep your ports sealed tight, the AI tends to navally invade wherever there's an opening. National Focus Your first focus, ''Dark Shadows over Matton' decides what side of the political tree you go down, either Fascist or Harmonic. After you take the focus, an event will fire, locking you into one or the other. If you go down to the fascist side, you start to make more radical political parties popular and quickly coup the weak government, killing Princess Mazimilliana. This leaves Joaquin in control, free to enact whatever plan he has for the nation. Joaquin can either demonize the communists or Wingbardy, getting an annex wargoal on Prywhen or Wingbardy. Either way you go, if you manage to defeat Wingbardy, you can declare the, 'Falcorian Legion', eventually getting wargoals on many of your neighbours, including demanding New Mareland. However, if you go down the Harmonic path, your options are more aligned toward diplomacy or peace. You can either try and ally Wingbardy, asking them to cede Falcor back to you and joining the Karthinian Pact. The other path thats available is turning your country into a country-sized fort and attempting to steal Wingbardy's allies. The other paths deal with the Economy and Research Department, the Airforce, the Navy, and the Army. The Economic/Research path starts off by reforming your nation's social structure, as well as building up a few factories. You further go onto stabilize the economy, gaining some one-time research speed bonuses and giving you some more infrastructure. You then go onto help remove some of the illiteracy in the nation before going down the industrial and scientific sides, giving you a modern industrial and scientific base. The Airforce path gives you more air experience and some one-time research speed bonuses for either bombers or fighters. The Naval path gives you more naval experience and one-time research speed bonuses for either the Fleet-in-Being or Trade Interdiction doctrines, further giving you speed bonuses on either battleships, carriers, subs or destroyers. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="font-size:88%" | |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Reeve Blyeddin |Communist---- Free Worker's Party of Blackrock | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Count Cyril Bluecrest |Non-Aligned/Harmony---- The Royal Commonwealth/Harmonic Rock Party | style="font-size:88%" | | style="font-size:88%" | |} Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command